ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Grover Cleveland Guard
"Let's remove our goddamn blinkers, Brothers and Sisters." - William Sylvester Rondell The Grover Cleveland Guard, also known as GCG or The Guard is an Elite organization within The Brotherhood of Steel (mainly in the Mojave Wasteland), formed to guard the Elder and the rest of the upper-hand, and to perform assassinations on enemy targets. It was founded in 2091, by William Sylvester Rondell in reaction to the murder of General Oswaldo Norman, by Enclave-hitman Conway Brannock. The Guard is named after pre-war president Grover Cleveland. Background The year 2091 was known for its many assassinations of important people from both The Brotherhood and The Encave. Because the nuclear invasion was still fresh in the memory, both parties were convinced that the murder of a leader of the opposing party would lead to an early defeat. The Encave was more worried than The Brotherhood, and had a select group of assassins who would commit an assault every once in a while. Not without success; continuously Paladins were found lifeless in their homes. First The Brotherhood didn't do anything about it and acted as if nothing was going on. However, when on the night of December 15, 2091, hitman Conway Brannock surreptitiously infiltrated the Lost Hills Bunker and managed to stab Oswaldo Norman - then only two years functioning as General - in the back six times with an pre-war dagger, The Brotherhood was done ignoring. Founding Head Scribe William Sylvester Rondell, developed a selection system that was applied to all the knights in the Mojave Wasteland. On December 17, 2091, just two days after the deadly attack, he presented a selection of 300 knights, that from that moment would be operating under the name 'Grover Cleveland Guard'. Named after pre-war president Grover Cleveland, and led by appointed GCG Elder Hugh Mercer, the Elite Guard from that moment concerned itself with the security around and inside the Lost Hills Bunker, but especially the safety of the Elder, the General and the rest of the upper hand. In addition, The Guard had an active branch that once in while committed an attack on members of The Enclave. That same active branch was instructed to track down killer Conway Brannock and bring him in alive. On December 29, 2091 The Guard managed to accomplish this task. Brannock was detained for over two months and on March 6, 2092, he was killed through a firing squad conducted by The Guard. Functionality Over the years, The Guard changed function several times and even was put on non-active from 2143 to 2149 by General Ericson Baltimore. This was due to the fact that, troughout the years, The Guard had been obtaining increased power within The Brotherhood, and more and more began to look like an independent organization. Baltimore therefore lost his trust in The Guard. His paranoid and radical trust issues even led to the fact that in the evening of May 12, 2149 ten Brotherhood paladins were ordered to imprison the upper hand of The Guard, which consisted of about eight Guard Paladins, the Guard Head Paladin and Simon Willows, Guard Elder. They were systematically executed later that night. When Baltimore's Head Paladin Jack Harris Gospel found out about the captures, two Guard paladins were already killed. He then repeatedly ordered The Brotherhood paladins to release the rest of the prisoners, but they turned a deaf ear to him. On July 5, 2149, Baltimore died of a fatal meningitis, promoting Gospel to the rank of General. He instantly rose The Guard from its grave. For the first time in six years the considerably depleted Guard was allowed to continue its work and began functioning as an deployable unit. In the years 2209 to 2214, The Guard was declared temporarily independent and was allowed to operate on itself, but this soon resulted in some heated disagreements and even battles, which left some fatalities. The Brotherhood quickly decided to rely on its right to a direct undoing of the independence, replacing the only four-year incumbent GCG Elder Walther Lehrmann and the rest of the board for a completely new one. The Guard would from that moment do what it was originally set up to: protecting The Brotherhood. Category:Organization Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Faction